


Para além do destino

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Master/Servant, POV Alternating
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Teria tido de admiti-lo com si mesmo ainda antes de dizê-lo a ele, mas perguntava-se se aquela relação fosse mesmo unívoca como parecia.Merlin, o que fazia por ele?





	Para além do destino

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Pala além do destino**

“ _Será que vai ser quente, frio? Molhado, seco?”_

Já com frequência, Arthur perguntava-se que o ligasse a Merlin.

Medroso, petulante, incrivelmente inoportuno e irritante.

Nunca falhava de falar quando o melhor teria sido calar, a chamar as piores desgraças que pudessem acontecer.

Porque, afinal sabia-o, sempre havia Arthur a ajudá-lo.

Teria tido de admiti-lo com si mesmo ainda antes de dizê-lo a ele, mas perguntava-se se aquela relação fosse mesmo unívoca como parecia.

Merlin, o que fazia por ele?

Tão desajeitado com a espada, tão pouco diplomático em frente do perigo, tão convencido que ele após teria chegado para resolver tudo, ou simplesmente sair disso como podia, duma maneira que Arthur nunca tinha compreendido completamente.

E naquele momento estava nos seus aposentos, a preparar-se pela partida, para um lugar desconhecido, a saltar na escuridão total sem queixar-se.

Ou pelo menos, a queixar-se só por diversão.

Ia segui-lo, como sempre, e Arthur não sabia se chamá-lo louco, tolo ou só amigo.

Concedeu-se um meio sorriso, o suficiente para dizer a si mesmo que não ia estar sozinho, nem sequer na mais perigosa missão confiada por o seu pai.

O Rei só confiava nele. E Arthur, que teria bem suportado o peso da responsabilidade, sempre escolhia de compartilhá-la com Merlin.

Era o mais natural do mundo, tê-lo ao seu lado.

E, nunca ia admiti-lo em voz alta, com ele sentia de ter uma proteção que nem necessitava.

Se sentiu um idiota, antes de voltar a preparar-se.

No entanto, não deixou de sorrir.

“ _Não seja uma_ menina _, Merlin.”_

Torceu a nariz, mais por habito que por real convicção.

Sabia que parte do divertimento de Arthur residia nos comentários amargos, muitas vezes impacientes, que lhe dirigia, como para lembrar os papéis que ambos desempenhavam.

No entanto, Merlin sabia-o, todas vezes que se encontravam na floresta, cada vez que cavalgavam, sem saber se iam voltar a Camelot, de repente deixavam de ser o príncipe e o criado, a tornar-se só Arthur e Merlin.

E, tinha de admiti-lo, gostava muito da coisa.

Quando tinha chegado a Camelot, vivia a sua vida ao lado de Arthur como uma espécie de punição pelo destino que nunca falhava de cumprir, e tinha chegado a odiar si mesmo e ele por todo o que estava forçado a calar.

Agora, por alguma razão estranha, a sua magia já não o frustrava, já não se queixava de ter de esconde-la ao rei, a Arthur, a qualquer um, só para salvar a própria pele.

Era o meio graças ao qual Arthur estava à sua frente, com a mesma carranca exasperada, que o divertia muito.

Arthur estava vivo, e o mérito era em grande parte da magia.

Teria tido de esperar, e sabia-o muito bem. No entanto, esperar não lhe dava ansiedade, não mais.

Ia continuar a proteger Arthur, independentemente da sua mesma vida. E, apesar de ser consciente do feito que o seu objetivo fosse Albion, tinha de admitir que com o tempo o destino tinha dado lugar às sensações.

E era a sensação melhor do mundo, vê-lo sorrir.


End file.
